


Baking a Pie can help you relax

by locuas



Series: Catradora One-Shots [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Catra decides to take a walk through the whispering woods and finally meets a certain someone Adora had told her about.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786519
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Baking a Pie can help you relax

Never, in her entire life, had Catra ever expected to simply walk around the Whispering Woods. No invasion, no stealth mission, a simple walk in the middle of the day. A chance to meditate on her own, away from the castle and the rest.

Since the defeat of Prime and the return of peace in Etheria, life had been quiet and Catra had found it some of the happiest days of her life. Not only because she had Adora by her side, but her new friends as well.

Still, despite everything, Catra was worried. She had many worries and no idea if she should share them with Adora. She did not want to bother Adora with her worries, because she knew it would distract her form her duties as She-Ra and helping rebuilding Etheria, so she kept quiet about them

Not that Catra had a problem. She simply needed to relax, that was all.

And so, she had decided to take a walk on the Whispering Woods in hope it could help her clear her head, preferably without holograms messing with her. The experiences she had with those were enough to last her a lifetime.

So far, it wasn’t working. The only thing she had obtained was getting tired from all the walking, but her worries were still there. She decided maybe a nap could help, so she climbed on top the nearest tree and tried to make herself comfortable.

Despite her best efforts, that did not happen. It wasn’t the tree or anything like that. She simply could not stop thinking and worrying. She did not want those thoughts, warning her of things to come and ruining the good things she had. She just wanted those worries to go away, yet she could not, because she wasn’t worried about herself. It was everyone else she was worried about.

“Is that you, Mara?” a female voice suddenly appeared, taking Catra for surprise. Losing balance from the surprise, she fell to the ground, right in front of an old lady of pink skin and white hair.

“You are not Mara” she said, adjusting her glasses “I should know, my Mara wouldn’t do such a silly thing like falling from trees.”

Catra got back up. She had almost responded, but stopped herself when hearing that name.

“Mara?” she recalled Adora telling her about an old lady who lived in the Whispering Woods who had known Mara in the past “You are… Razz or something, right?”

“Mara told you about me?” asked the old lady with a bright smile in her face.

“Adora did, actually” Catra corrected as she was ready to leave.

“Oh, Adora!” said Razz “What a nice young girl, she is so much like my Mara, just as brave, but not as smart.”

Catra could not stop herself from chuckling at that remark.

“Come then” she said to Catra, pushing her around with her broom.

“What? Why?”

“To bake a pie, of course! Little Mara loves my pies!” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “don’t you remember? You are so forgetful sometimes!”

“I do not even know you!” said Catra in protest. Not that it mattered, since she soon found herself helping collect berries from the bushes.

At first, she felt annoyed at being dragged into it, at one point she wondered why she was bothering at all instead of just walking away. Yet she had to admit: collecting berries was kind of relaxing. They were small and squishy, and she liked their smell, too.

“So tell me” began Razz “what were you doing in that tree? Were you looking for little Mara or something?”

Catra smiled. Adora had told her how Madam Razz was always confusing her and Mara.

“No” she finally said “I was just… thinking. And wondering about… things.”

“Thinking. My Mara was always thinking and worrying and questioning things.” Said Razz. Then, after a short pause, she continued “What were you thinking about? Did something happen to you two?”

“What? No, we are fine. Really.”

“Is it the castle, then? Too crowded for you?”

Catra paused for a second, not wanting to answer. She had no idea why she was talking to this old lady she had only met moments ago. Maybe it was because she knew Adora, or because Catra really wanted to talk with someone, or maybe it was the berries. In any case, she soon began trying to explain herself.

“No. I like my new life. Living in the castle is fun, the bed and food are nice and I get to sleep as much as I want without anyone bossing me around.”

“No wonder Adora calls you a sleepy head”

Catra blushed bright red.

“She does?”

“Yes! Catra the sleepyhead! Mara calls you that too, you know?”

“Whatever you say.”

“Well, that’s enough berries!” Said Razz, dragging Catra along “Come, we bake in my house today!”

* * *

Catra had considered leaving the old lady alone, but after the stories Adora had told her and how weird Madam Razz could be, she had to check if the stories were true or not. She was also curious about that Pie.

“So the castle is fine and you two are doing fine” continued Madam Razz as she began baking. Catra was resting in the middle of the mess that was Razz’s home “Is it someone else? You had a fight or something?”

“You mean like with Sparkles?” asked Catra “… No, everything is… fine.”

Razz smiled.

“Is that so? You sure you don’t have anything to say to old Razz? I will have you know I am a good listener, you know? Little Mara loves to tell me everything.”

Catra sighed. She still did not feel entirely comfortable talking about it, but the image of Adora confiding on this old lady did help her open up somewhat.

“Nothing like that, it’s just that… I have new friends and they seem happy to welcome me and I am grateful but…”

“But?”

“Is that a good idea? I mean. I was part of The Evil Horde. I _lead_ The Horde. And they want to pretend otherwise? What if someone brings it up? If the people of Etheria do not like it?”

“And you fear they will walk away?”

“No!” said Catra, offended at the suggestion “The opposite, that they jump to defend me: ‘Sure, she destroyed your house, but have you considered she feels sorry for it?’ who would accept that as an excuse?”

“Bah” said Razz “Don’t listen to them. Don’t worry for what people might say. If you are good, most people will be able to tell.”

“Still. I don’t want Adora… I don’t want anyone to be in that position just because of me”

“Adora doesn’t care. Your friends don’t care. Who cares?”

“I do!” said Catra “I… I don’t want Adora having to defend me and convince people I am good. She already has enough as it is, the last thing she needs is a reminder of all the horrible things I did.”

Catra suddenly realized Madam Razz had stopped baking and was looking at her.

“Adora Doesn’t Care. She knows what you did and doesn’t care” as she said that, Madam Razz touched Catra’s chest with her broom “She only cares that you are here, with her, today.”

“Maybe she should” whispered Catra “before she realizes tomorrow that I am not worth the trouble.”

Suddenly, Razz swung her broom in Catra’s head, who began to scream in pain.

“What’s wrong with you!?” she said, furious.

“And here I thought Adora was the dummy. You worry about tomorrow? Tell her of it. Talk to her. Your tomorrows are yours to decide. That’s the whole point of what she fought for. You are together now, and if you are meant to be, you will be together tomorrow. If you two are happy, tomorrow will be happy too. But if you only worry that tomorrow will be terrible, you are only making today terrible as well!” She said, with more determination than Catra had expected.

She had been told that Razz was an easy-going lady, always with a smile in her face. Yet in that moment, she was so serious that Catra actually felt bad for what she had said.

Happy with herself, Madam Razz went back into baking. Then she stopped once again and said “And your friends. They can be told too.”

Catra nodded, smiling a little bit. Then Razz added “Also, hitting people is bad, don’t do that. It sets a bad example. What would little Mara say?”

“You hit me” Pointed Catra.

“Don’t be silly!” she said “I am baking!”

Catra wanted to protest, but the only thing she could was laugh.

By the time the pie had finished baking, Catra felt a little better. She was more relaxed and felt like talking to Adora and the others as soon as possible.

She had been worried that, like always, whatever happiness she had would vanish. But now she could see how silly that fear had been.

She wanted to talk to Bow and Glimmer and the others. And she wanted to give Adora a big hug. She did not know what tomorrow had in store for her, she could only hope it would be with Adora, but there was only one way to find out.

“Here you go, Catra dearie” said Razz, giving her the whole Pie “Hope everyone enjoys it! And remember to bring Little Mara next time!”

Catra smiled.

“I will bring Adora” she said, before leaving back to Bright Moon.

* * *

“Hey guys!” shouted Catra as she jumped between Bow and Glimmer in the middle of the hall of castle Bright Moon, holding each one in her arms “What did I miss?”

They had been talking with Adora, who seemed to suddenly relax as soon as she had seen Catra

“Catra” said Glimmer, smiling “we were wondering where you were, we haven’t seen you all day!”

“Adora almost had Melog look for you” added Bow.

“I did not!” Adora defended herself. Then, after a few seconds of silence, she admitted “I wanted to ask if they knew where you were…”

“Just walking around the Whispering Woods for a bit. You know, checking that everything was fine. Also, I met that weird old lady you told me about. Razz?”

“You met her?” said Adora, impressed “I had hoped to introduce you two. Funny, I can’t recall even mentioning you to her, she must have been surprised.”

“Not much, she even gave me this” she explained, showing the still warm Pie to her friends.

“That looks delicious!” said Bow.

“How about we try it in my room?” suggested Glimmer. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As they began walking, Catra went next to Adora, her tail surrounding Adora’s waist, and continued,

“You were not kidding about her confusing names, she kept calling you ‘little Mara’. It was actually kind of weird.”

“Little Mara?” asked Adora.

“Yeah. Little Mara, you know? She told me to bring you along next time, or something.”

Adora stopped all of the sudden; Catra was surprised by her growing confusion.

“She never called me little, only Mara.” She said “And I was sure she stopped calling me that after showing us Mara’s message.”

Catra agreed that sounded strange. Then she recalled Adora saying she had never mentioned her, yet Razz had acted as if they had already met. Catra had not even told Razz her name.

“We won’t be waiting forever!” Called Glimmer, already ahead “you two better hurry if you want any!”

Both Catra and Adora decided to not give too much thought to it. Just Razz being Razz. There was, after all, the more important matter of a warm homemade Pie waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from the idea of Madam Razz also having knowledge of the future. 
> 
> I also wanted to write a fic with Catradora more on the background, hence why i tried to focus less on her relationship with Adora.
> 
> "Little Mara" is not really intended as a character for a future fic. More like a hint for the twist at the end.


End file.
